


The Miraculous Night

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, dick as chat noir, halloween-esque, not really a crossover, this is full of cat puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: He asked you to attend a costume ball with him. What better way to show that you and Dick are a couple than wearing complementing costumes?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 31





	The Miraculous Night

Rushing to the front door of your apartment, you finished putting on your red mask with black polka dots and opened the door. Dick Grayson stood there, clad in an all-black tux with a gold bell in place of a tie, a black mask, and black cat ears to top it all off.

His ‘father’, Bruce, is hosting a costume ball tonight for his current and potential business partners. When he found out, Dick asked you to be his date. The two of you have only known each other for a month. Within that month, you’ve been on a total of three dates, not counting the times that you would have a movie night at either of your apartments.

“You look amazing, milady,” he complimented then kissed your glove-covered hand.

Beaming, you replied, “As do you, Kitty, but you can’t be Cat Noir without your Miraculous.” With a wink in his direction, you pulled out a black ring that had a bright green cat paw print on it. He took the ring and placed it on his finger then began digging in one of his pockets.

“It seems you don’t have your Miraculous either, Ladybug. You’re paw-sitively lucky to have this cat around though.” Opening his hand, he revealed a pair of earrings that were red with black polka dots.

“Thank you.” You giggled at how quickly he came up with a pun like Cat Noir would while you donned the earrings. “Shall we get going?”

“Of course, milady.”

Taking his arm, he led you away from your apartment to the car waiting outside and opened the passenger door for you. After shutting the door, he briskly made his way to the driver’s side as the bell at his neck jingled. Once he finally got situated next to you, you couldn’t contain your laughter any longer. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

Arriving at Wayne Manor, a butler greeted you at the door. A hint of a smile graced his face when he saw the two of you. “Master Dick, such a pleasure to see you again.” Addressing you, he turned his head slightly. “You must be Ms. (L/N).”

“(Y/N), this is Alfred,” Dick introduced. He’d told you a bit about him, along with a couple stories.

Smiling brightly at the older man, you commented, “It’s lovely to meet you, and you can just call me (Y/N).”

“I’ve heard many wonderful things about you, Ms. (Y/N).” You grinned at the fact that he didn’t drop the ‘miss’ before your name. “I hope you enjoy yourselves. Masters Jason, Tim, and Damian are near the staircase. They wanted to be nearby when you arrived.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Heading towards the stairs, it appears that the three boys noticed you and Dick walking closer. A red hue crept its way onto your cheeks, matching the color of your dress when you realized they were checking you out. Wearing a form-fitting mermaid style dress wasn’t helping. Their staring caused Dick to clear his throat.

One of them walked forward and smiled at you. “Hi, I’m Tim.” Dick’s eyes narrowed at his brother.

Pulling Tim away from pressing a kiss to the back of your hand, one of the others commented and rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. I’m Jason.”

Before you could say anything, Tim began arguing with Jason about him interrupting. Wanting to clarify that Jason was right to interrupt, Dick got in on the arguing too.

The youngest of the brothers came to stand next to you and held a hand out for you to shake, which you did. “I’m Damian. If you ever want to get away from their childishness, you know where to find me.” You blinked in surprise.

“Not you too!” Dick hollered at him. “Would you all stop flirting with my girlfriend?”

“Don’t lump me in with those two!” Jason complained. The two youngest were the troublemakers, not him!

Smirking, Damian ignored Jason and rapidly came back with a quip, “And if we don’t? What are you going to do about it?” His hand reached up to flick the bell Dick wore.

A sigh from behind you drew your attention away from the boys who continued to bicker. “So, they’re at it already…” Spinning around, you faced someone you’d only seen in pictures: Bruce Wayne.

“Oh, Mr. Wayne!” Bruce’s attention refocused on you. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Dick’s girlfriend, (Y/N) (L/N).”

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind about why they were fighting and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now it makes sense. (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you,” he said while shaking your hand.

Damian’s voice cut through your conversation as he scoffed at Dick, continuing to smirk. “Don’t throw a _hiss_ -y fit just because you can’t handle the competition, Grayson.”

“As far as I’m concerned, there is no competition,” your boyfriend retorted, irritation clear in his voice. To you, it was sort of amusing to watch the four brothers argue, especially since Dick towers over Damian.

Bruce cleared his throat authoritatively, which caused them all to stop arguing and cringe. “Must you do this now? We have guests.” Once he finished giving them a lecture, they all went their separate ways while you and Dick went to grab some food.

* * *

Standing up from the table the two of you sat at, Dick offered his hand to you. “Care to dance, Bugaboo?”

“I’d love to.” Elated, you rested your hand in his then stood from your own seat.

You joined the rest of the couples that were dancing in the space cleared specifically for that purpose. The space wasn’t far from the excessively large windows that overlooked the garden of Wayne Manor. It appeared to be quite beautiful. Making a mental note, you would have to ask Dick to take you out there before the night came to an end.

Just as your back was to the window, your boyfriend’s eyes widened just enough for you to notice. Right when you were about to ask what was wrong, he interrupted and shouted, “Get down!” He pushed you down to the floor and shielded you as the sound of glass breaking filled the enormous room.

People were screaming in the background while they instinctively ran towards any exit that would get them out of harm’s way. Meanwhile, Dick brought you back up to your feet then continued to lift you into his arms. It’s a good thing he did because there was no way you’d be able to run in your heels and not fall flat on your face.

“Hold on tight!” Dick ran back to where he and his brothers had fought earlier and began to climb the stairs. Even though you knew he was in excellent shape, his ability to carry you while rapidly ascending two flights of stairs shocked you.

“Dick, where are we going?”

His eyes were looking straight ahead, not sparing you a single glance as he answered, “Just trust me.” Once he entered a bedroom, he put you down and locked the door.

You began panicking. “What’s going on?”

Ignoring your question, he gave you instructions. “Stay here and keep the door locked. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He kissed your cheek and started towards the door.

Slack-jawed, your eyes widened slightly. “Richard Grayson, don’t you dare leave me–” The door clicking shut interrupted your sentence. “Alone,” you finished, a dejected expression on your face as you sat down on the bed with a huff.

Looking around the room, you looked for something to keep you occupied until your boyfriend returned. A picture displayed on the nightstand caught your attention. Reaching over, you picked up the frame and realized that you’d seen this picture before. It was of Dick and his parents one night at Haly’s Circus before they were supposed to perform. He hasn’t told you much about what happened the night of his parents’ death, but you didn’t push it. You knew he’d tell you when he was ready.

Another picture stood out when you placed the other where you found it. This one was of you smiling brightly. Thinking back, you don’t remember him taking this photo. Your eyes were directed to something that got cut off, so you figured that you don’t remember since you didn’t look aware of him snapping a quick shot.

With the two pictures in mind, you conclude that this is Dick’s bedroom when he stays here instead of his apartment. He had to have been here within the past month since he had a snapshot of you. You haven’t known each other long and he’s already got a picture of you in his bedroom. The corner of your mouth quirked up.

Suddenly, you heard some sort of commotion outside. It drew you towards the window and when you looked out of it, your eyes widened. Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, and the Red Hood were all gathered together, fighting off the Joker and his goons.

In the midst of watching the scene unfold, you noticed the Joker glance up at the window. Your eyes widened as you backed away and started thinking of what to do next. If you tried to hide somewhere, they’d tear the room apart trying to find you until they eventually would. On the other hand, you could try to pick the lock and hope that you’d have enough time to find somewhere else to hide out.

Making the split-second decision, you pulled two bobby pins from your hair and set to work on picking the lock. The longer you spent on it, the more you fumbled and the more your hands shook. You almost got the door unlocked when glass shattered behind you.

Whipping your head around, you saw two goons across the room and abandoned the lock in favor of taking your heels off to hurl them at the two guys. At the same time, you cried out, “Get away from me!” Your shoes flew right past them. In your defense, you never did have the best aim, but it was worth a shot.

One of them grabbed ahold of you by the waist and lifted you up. Thrashing around in his grip, you yelled, “Let me go!” Meanwhile, another figure entered through the window.

“You probably should have listened to the lady,” Nightwing stated just before he ran forward, escrima sticks in hand, to strike the empty-handed guy.

While Nightwing kept the other busy, the goon that held onto you began violently shoving on the door to create an escape route. Flailing your legs, you’d hoped to hit him where it hurt to buy some time and you knew you found your target when you both fell to the floor. He let go of you in the process.

A thump could be heard as the guy Nightwing fought landed against the wall, unconscious. Quickly, the one kneeling on the floor in pain met the same fate. Nightwing proceeded to finish the job you had started on the lock and told you to go down to the main floor where many other guests remained in the foyer.

By the time you got down there, you spotted a tall figure wearing cat ears and you knew it was Dick. You ran into his chest and hugged him. Pulling away from the hug, his eyes scanned over you, looking for any injuries. He found none, but his eyes stopped at your toes peeping out from under your dress.

Raising an eyebrow, he gave you a questioning look. “What happened to your shoes?”

“They’re back in your room somewhere. It’s quite the story.”

Guests that stuck around began filing back into the large room where they resumed their conversing, eating, and dancing. After what happened, though, you would rather it be just you and Dick. Thus, you suggested the garden that you saw earlier.

Both of you sat down on the stone bench that was near the center of the garden in silence for a few moments. Staring out into the flora in front of you, your left hand rested on the cool stone while his right hand laid on top of it.

Turning your head to look at your boyfriend, you broke the silence first with a grin. “You can’t fool me, Dick Grayson. Or should I say Nightwing?”

His eyes widened followed by a few blinks before stuttering, “W-what? How did you–?”

“Please. I’d recognize _your_ butt anywhere,” you retorted and smirked, causing him to chuckle. He should’ve known he couldn’t keep it a secret from you.

“Besides, it doesn’t matter what identity you take up, whether it’s Nightwing or even Cat Noir.” You laughed at that last part that you added in. Dick _did_ make an excellent Cat Noir albeit the lack of blonde hair and green eyes. “I’ll always want Dick Grayson.”

At some point, your heads had gravitated towards each other. Now, the two of you closed the gap and shared your first kiss.


End file.
